Dragon
Dragons are the largest, most powerful living creation ever born of a god's hands. Physical Appearance Dragons are, simply put, titanic. They stand anywhere from 80 to 100 feet tall with a wingspan of 110 to 130 feet. From tail to snout, they can measure up to 140 feet long and their wingspan is just as wide as the dragon is long. Dragons' eyes can vary between nearly any color imaginable and also shimmer in the right light due to eye shine which allows them to see in the dark. Dragons do not grow hair, but some breeds grow whisker-like tentacles from above and below their jaw. Like their eyes, dragons appear in many colors, displaying several different breeds, and more colors are being sighted across Etan. Dragons are rumored to be ageless, though each of Darvasi's Dragons has lately been telling their thralls that their dusk is approaching. Long ago, a Dragon would leave the land and return a month or so later, carrying an egg if the Dragon was female. The egg would hatch about a year later and by the time the wyrmling matured, it would take it's mother's place and her thralls. However if the dragon was male, a young adult Dragon would eventually arrive at the father's roost, taking his place. As the elder Dragons are replaced, they say a final farewell to their beloved thralls and leave the continent, never to be seen again. Breeds *Black Dragon- Simply gigantic wyverns with massive amounts of power. Arwaith overpowered a small number of the wyverns, turning their olive green or gray scales black and doubling their size. Their eyes, like wyverns, are silver. *Blue Dragons- Blue Dragons are very serpentine, having short arms and no legs. Their wings are large enough to allow flight but can be held tight to their body to allow excellent swimming. Their tails fan out vertically with webbing for submarine propulsion. Their scales range from turquoise to deep royal blue and create beautiful patterns along their bodies and their eyes are yellow. *Brown Dragons- Brown Dragons have a larger muscle structure than the other breeds. In spite of its increased weight, it can still fly. Its neck is protected by a thick bony plating that juts backwards from its head, and around its mouth are tentacle-like whiskers, resembling those of a catfish. It is said that Ogden has such a fancy for beards, that he even gave his dragons beards. Their eyes are purple. *Red Dragons- Red Dragons have a body structure similar to Brown Dragons, though they are noticeably slimmer. They have two horns protruding back from their head. Their eyes are blood red. *White Dragons- White Dragons have the slender, serpentine body structure of the wyverns and black dragons. Unlike them however, they have the smoothest scales of all breeds. Rather than webbing on their wings, they are given feathers. Their eyes are platinum. Personality Draconic personality varies from breed to breed but is always similar in some ways. An insulted dragon is not likely to be a hungry dragon for much longer, being quick to right the wrong of the insulter by devouring him or her, even swallowing its food whole. However, dragons very much enjoy playing with their food, taunting or teasing it with a false sense of hope, sometimes pitting two mortals against each other with a promise to let the survivor go. This scenario often ends with the survivor being eaten anyway. The beings are very territorial and will not allow any other dragon on the lands which it has claimed as its own. Also feeding their love for power is their ability to take thralls. Dragon thralls are slaves to their master, facing only death and digestion if they are to disobey. Often, the thralls are treated somewhat nicely as long as they follow orders, earning a free place to stay as well as plenty of food and water, free from the dangers of the cities or wilderness. Their jobs consist mostly of polishing collections gathered by their master and grooming their master. *Black Dragon- Originally created for the destruction of humanity, the black dragons do have a natural thirst for blood, however, the lust for power they got from their god has slowed that goal, making them grow small armies of thralls just to control them. Their breath weapon does Divine damage. *Blue Dragon- Glaile's response to the Black Dragons, the Blue Dragon is a defender of the Seas. Rather than having a thirst for power, they have a lust for gold and artifacts. However, they will never cheat, steal, or kill to gain what they want, as they prefer to barter for it. They make their homes rocky caverns on beaches. The caverns dip downward and then lead up to prevent flooding. Their breath weapon is a bone-chilling Frost attack. *Brown Dragon- Acting as the most honorable and knightly dragons, Brown Dragons will defend weaker beings, treating their thralls as a community that they must defend. Like all dragons, they are materialistic, though they are the most generous breed. They make their homes deep in maze-like tunnels and their breath weapon is a heavily corrosive acid. *Red Dragon- By far the most passionate breed, Faris' Red Dragons are quick to anger. They have gentle intentions but are often ashamed of themselves when they lose their temper, fearing the fine line that separates them from the behavior of a Black Dragon. They like to dwell in caves along the lips of volcanoes and their breath emits massive flames. *White Dragon- Ardel's White Dragons are the gentlest breed. They are very wise and charismatic, preferring to talk situations into a peaceful outcome. They tend to live on the arid side of mountain ranges, looking out over the desert below. In the unlikely event that they resort to violence, they can emit lightning breath. Culture Thralls All breeds of Dragon collect communities of thralls. Black Dragons use them as armies, sometimes breeding the thralls to maximize their battle capabilities. Blue Dragons tend to have the least thralls, using them to maintain their treasures, though how they get them to their cavern is a mystery. Brown Dragons collect hundreds of thralls just for the pride of being their protector. Like Black Dragons, Red Dragons will build and breed armies, but treat them much more gently. Finally, a community of White Dragon thralls exists mostly for entertainment. Religion Dragons practice a somewhat unique religion. While they follow a specific god based on their breed, they have respect for all the gods, especially Arwaith. For if it weren't for his creation of the wyverns and Black Dragons, the Sator wouldn't have made the colored breeds. Language Draconic is said to be a broken form of the language of the Gods and are capable of speaking Common as well as many other languages. Kobolds speak a dialect of Draconic that varies with their lineage. Names Draconic names are only pronounceable by human tongue on a very rare occasion. Grazthsaire and Neceron are two examples of such. In the case of a Dragon's name being impossible to pronounce, humanoids will often give the dragons a nickname such as Shard, Bluespine, or Kindle. Age of the Dragons Upon Arwaith's creation of the black dragon, many of them were spread across the land with no varience in color or personality. Every dragon was violent, territorial, and murderous. Because they were so territorial, they continued to kill each other off while fighting for land as opposed to teaming up and destroying mortals. Rombeltoe was a very lucky halfling witness of a fierce dragon battle. Finally, one dragon triumphed over all others. Fearing Neceron would terrorize mortals to the point of extinction, the Sator each created a single dragon of their own to defend parts of the continent. Relations Black Dragons are the only breed that will collect thralls for malicious intent. All others will simply take weaker species under their wing for protection. In addition to protecting their thralls, the benign breeds have been assigned to protect the entire continent that the Sator place them on. Demi-Dragons Smaller than even a True Dragon's Wyrmling, Demi-Dragons are small flying reptiles that are very draconic in appearance. Created by varying sources, each Demi-Dragon species differs greatly from the next. *Gem Dragons-Gem Dragons tend to nest underground in gem and gold mines but may also nest outside said mines. They are extremely territorial against other species and will swarm in hundreds or even thousands to defend their beautiful, glittering homes. *Fairy Dragons-Fairy Dragons are a playful and gentle species, though more than ready to put up a vicious fight. Their bite is capable of lulling powerful beings into sleep in a matter of minutes. Fey will often treat them as pets, even using them as mounts. *Vampire Dragons-Vampire Dragons are quiet and dexterous. They have a taste for no sustinence other than blood of live victims. Contrary to popular belief, victims cannot contract vampirism from Vampire Dragons and are never drained lethally. *Lore Dragons-Created to help followers of Nerunelümo, the Lore Dragon is very smart, having a facination with learning and recording, much like "The Watcher," himself. *Mock Dragon-Mock Dragons are one of the smallest Demi-Dragons. They can fit in the palm of a hand. However, they have the ability to grow in size when threatened. *Invisible Dragons-According to nearly every Gnome, the most dangerous swarm of dragons is a swarm of "Invisible Dragons." Most sane people ignore their potential existence. Category:Races